Cause, I Love You
by Babypanda89
Summary: "Jadi kau lupa ada apa hari ini hyung?" / "Hyung, sekarang tanggal 14 Februari." / "Hyung, kenapa kau menangis?" / Jung Jaehyun x Nakamoto Yuta. Slight!Someone(?). Spesial for Jaehyun Birthday. #HappyJaehyunDay. DLDR.


**Cause** , **I** **Love** **You**

 **By** **chochopanda99**

.

.

.

 **Jung** **Jaehyun x Nakamoto** **Yuta**

Boy x Boy, OOC, Typo(s), AU.

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**

.

.

.

Yuta berlari menuju pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil sebotol minuman yang memang sudah ia siapkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Yuta mendudukan dirinya diatas rumput sembari menatap teman-temannya yang masih sibuk latihan sepakbola untuk pertandingan bulan depan. Sebagai kapten sepakbola, Yuta memang sengaja menyuruh teman-temannya untuk berlatih secara intensif agar dapat hasil yang memuaskan nantinya.

Yuta menghela nafas pelan, saat air minum ditangannya kini sudah habis. Ia ingin pergi untuk membeli minuman dikantin, tapi rasanya sangat malas. Karena jarak kantin dengan lapangan outdoor sekolahnya sangat jauh, jadi Yuta malas untuk kesana.

Sibuk merutuki botol minuman yang kosong ditangannya, Yuta tak sadar jika ada seorang pemuda yang kini jalan mengendap-endap dibelakangnya. Sampai tepat dibelakang Yuta, pemuda itu dengan senyum jahilnya, menempelkan botol dingin yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada pipi Yuta dari belakang.

"Yakk!" Yuta berjengit dari duduknya dan reflek menoleh kebelakangnya. Dapat dilihatnya, Jaehyun-pemuda tadi-sedang tertawa melihatnya.

"Jaehyun." Yuta merengut dan menatap tajam Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun meredakan tawanya dan mengulurkan botol minuman yang dibawanya tadi.

"Minumlah hyung. Aku tau, kau pasti sangat haus." Jaehyun tersenyum tampan membuat Yuta sedikit merona dan dengan cepat mengambil botol minuman yang diulurkan Jaehyun.

Yuta membuka botol minuman itu dan langsung menegaknya. Ia benar-benar haus sepertinya, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Kemudian, Jaehyun mengambil handuk kecil yang berada diatas tas Yuta-yang berada didekatnya-dan membantu Yuta untuk mengelap keringatnya.

Yuta terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Jaehyun. Dan tanpa perintah, pipinya lagi-lagi merona, membuat Jaehyun terkekeh pelan dan mengelus pelan pipi pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau cantik hyung."

"Yakk! Aku tampan bodoh."

"Tapi dimataku tetap saja kau cantik hyung."

"Terserahmu saja."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Ingat sekarang hari apa?"

"Selasa."

"Hyung~."

"Apa Jaehyun?"

"Jadi kau lupa ada apa hari ini hyung?"

"Ohh! Hari ini tadi aku ulangan fisika, habis itu latihan sepakbola, hmm dan habis ini aku harus belanja keperluan rumah."

"Astaga hyung! Kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Hmm, 12? Oh tidak, sekarang tanggal 14 kan Jay?"

"Benar hyung. Jadi kau sudah ingat ada apa dengan hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Hyung, sekarang tanggal 14 Februari."

"Ohh! Benarkah? Berarti hari ini hari valentine ya? Kok aku baru ingat."

"Bahkan jika kau tak akan ingat jika aku tak memberitahumu hyung."

"Ahh iya, iya. Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkan ku Jay. Jadi, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Bukan hal penting sebenarnya. Tapi, kau benar-benar lupa ada apa saja hari ini?"

"Memangnya ada apa lagi Jay selain valentine? Apa ada hal yang sangat penting sampai-sampai kau ingin aku ingat?"

"Ya seperti yang sudah ku bilang hyung, bukan hal yang penting juga sebenarnya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau kembali latihan dulu ya Jay."

"Ya hyung. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Baiklah."

Setelahnya, Yuta kembali kepada teman-teman satu timnya untuk melanjutkan latihan sepakbola. Sementara Jaehyun, kini ia menghela nafasnya pelan mengetahui Yuta melupakan hari ulangtahunnya. Dengan sedikit malas, Jaehyun mengeluarkan earphone juga ponselnya untuk mendengarkan lagu sekedar membunuh waktu agar tak bosan menunggu Yuta. Ini sudah jam pulang ngomong-ngomong, dan sebagai 'kekasih' yang baik, Jaehyun akan dengan senang hati menunggui Yuta agar bisa pulang bersama. Dan tanpa Jaehyun sadari, dari tengah lapangan sana, Yuta tengah menyeringai tipis mengetahui jika ia berhasil membohongi Jaehyun.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 5 lebih 25 menit saat Yuta dan kawanannya mengakhiri latihan mereka. Yuta menghampiri Jaehyun yang tertidur sambil menyender pada pohon besar dibelakangnya. Yuta menggeleng pelan melihat hal itu, mungkin karena terlalu lama menunggu Jaehyun jadi ketiduran.

Yuta mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Jaehyun dan menatap kagum pada wajah Jaehyun. Yuta benar-benar bersyukur sekarang, bisa menjadi kekasih dari seorang Jung Jaehyun adalah sebuah anugerah sendiri baginya. Jaehyun itu tampan, pintar, juga kaya terlebih dia termasuk salah satu siswa populer disekolah, kurang apa lagi coba. Cuma ya begitu, Yuta masih saja heran, kenapa dari sekian banyaknya orang yang mau menjadi kekasih dari Jung Jaehyun ini yang terpilih adalah dirinya. Padahal dari awal, Yuta sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli pada adik tingkatnya itu.

"Puas memandangiku hyung?" Suara Jaehyun berhasil membuat Yuta tersentak dan reflek menatap kaget pada Jaehyun yang kini tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Yakk! Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Yuta dengan tak sopannya menunjuk Jaehyun yang mana membuat pemuda bermarga Jung itu tertawa pelan. Membuat Yuta lagi-lagi merengut dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun.

"Haha. Iya hyung maaf. Aku bangun, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

"Dan kau tak langsung membuka suaramu?"

"Habisnya kau sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak biasa hyung. Kapan lagi coba, hyung menatap ku begitu?"

"Ckk! Lupakan."

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Yuta membereskan tasnya dan berniat menuju loker -juga kamar mandi- untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aku mau berganti baju dulu. Terserah kau mau apa." Yuta berdiri dari duduknya dan membawa barang-barangnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengintipmu hyung." Jaehyun sedikit berteriak untuk menggoda Yuta, yang mana membuatnya mendapat lirikan tajam dari pemuda Jepang itu.

* * *

Kini mereka berdua -Jaehyun dan Yuta- tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah Yuta yang memang berjarak tak jauh dari sekolah. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk sampai rumahnya jika berjalan kaki. Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Yuta yang mana membuat Yuta menoleh padanya dan menatap heran pada Jaehyun.

"Aku kedinginan hyung." Jaehyun tersenyum tak jelas yang dibalas gelengan oleh yang lebih tua. Yuta juga tak menolak genggaman Jaehyun yang semakin erat itu, meskipun musim dingin sudah mendekati akhir, namun tetap saja udaranya tak bisa sehangat musim semi yang mungkin akan berlangsung dalam beberapa minggu lagi.

.

Jaehyun dengan enggan melepas genggaman tangan Yuta, karena mereka kini sudah sampai tepat digerbang rumah Yuta.

"Masuklah hyung. Udaranya semakin dingin." Jaehyun mengusap rambut Yuta dengan sayang.

"Ahh iya Jay, sebelumnya, aku minta maaf ya." Jaehyun menatap heran pada Yuta yang kini menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Kenapa minta maaf hyung?"

"Karena, aku bukan yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun juga selamat hari valentine padamu."

"Jadi-"

"Ya Jay, aku ingat. Hanya saja, rasanya terlalu biasa jika aku menjadi yang pertama mengucapkannya. Karena itu, aku ingin menjadi yang terakhir mengucapkannya juga yang terakhir dalam hidupmu."

Jaehyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Yuta, Yuta sendiri, ia kini meremas tangannya gugup dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna hingga ketelinga. Dan tak lama, Yuta teringat akan hadiah yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Jaehyun yang ia taruh dikantong jaketnya sebelum pulang.

"Dan ini, coklat buatan ku untukmu Jay." Yuta menyodorkan satu buah kotak coklat yang ia buat dengan susah payah semalaman.

"Jay."

"Jaehyun."

"Yakk! Jung Jae-"

Grepp

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, sangat." Jaehyun memeluk erat tubuh Yuta. Yuta yang kaget pun akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jaehyun.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jay."

"Aku berjanji hyung, meskipun kau bukan cinta pertamaku, tapi kau adalah cinta terakhirku hyung."

"Jay."

"Kau selalu bertanya kenapa aku memilihmu menjadi kekasih ku kan hyung?"

"Hmm, ya."

"Alasannya ini hyung, kau terlalu berbeda. Kau selalu bisa membuat orang lain kagum akan dirimu termasuk aku. Dan juga, karena aku mencintaimu, hatiku sangat mencintaimu hyung. Juga hati dan otak ku hanya ada satu nama, yaitu kau hyung, Nakamoto Yuta."

"Jay, hiks."

"Hyung, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku terharu bodoh!"

"Aish hyung, kenapa mengataiku terus sih!"

"Kalau begitu, hentikan kata-kata cheesymu itu."

"Jika aku tak mau?"

"Harus Jay."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena-"

"Karena?"

"Karena aku malu."

"Kenapa kau malu hyung? Ahh aku tau, kau malu karena pipimu yang memerah seperti tomat kan?"

"Jaehyun~."

"Apa hyung?"

"Pulang sana!"

"Kau mengusirku hyung?"

"Memang."

"Tega sekali~."

"Sudah, pergi sana."

"Iya-iya. Lalu, mana hadiahku?"

"Ini." Yuta menaruh kotak coklatnya pada tangan Jaehyun. Jaehyun menghela nafas pelan yang disadari Yuta.

"Kenapa menghela nafas begitu?"

"Hanya ini saja?"

"Tentu."

"Ini kan cuma hadiah valentine. Hadiah untuk ulangtahun ku mana?"

"Ahh itu, menyusul saja ya Jay."

"Tidak. Aku maunya sekarang."

"Ish! Aku sedang tak punya uang tau, jadi aku tak bisa membelikanmu hadiah."

"Aku tak butuh hadiah seperti itu hyung."

"Jadi kau butuhnya apa?"

"Ini."

Cup

Satu kecupan Yuta terima dibibir, namun belum sempat Yuta mengoceh, bibir yang masih menempel dengan bibirnya itu malah melumat bibir kissablenya. Membuat Yuta mau tak mau membalas ciuman Jaehyun yang lembut dan panas, yang mana membuat suasana disekitar mereka menjadi lebih hangat.

"Ekhem! Kalau mau ciuman lihat-lihat tempat dulu kali." Suara dari arah belakang Jaehyun membuat Yuta dengan cepat melepas ciuman mereka dan beralih menatap sosok yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Itu Taeyong, pemuda tampan berwajah anime tetangga depan rumahnya yang katanya diam-diam menyukai Yuta juga.

"Ehh Taeyong hyung, apa kabar?" Jaehyun merangkul Yuta dan berbasa-basi pada pemuda yang kini didepannya itu.

"Baik." Singkat, padat, jelas, juga datar respon dari Taeyong yang membuat Jaehyun semakin semangat buat menggodanya. Bukan apa-apa sih, Jaehyun juga tau kalau Taeyong itu suka sama Yuta, tapi berhubung mereka beda sekolah, juga sifat Taeyong yang tsundere abis ditambah takdir, akhirnya sebelum Taeyong menyatakan perasaannya pada Yuta, dia malah diduluin Jaehyun yang baru kenal Yuta beberapa bulan dibandingkan Taeyong yang memang udah kenal sedari kecil.

"Jaehyun, katanya mau pulang."

"Ehh iya hyung. Tapi, ucapan ulangtahunnya kan belum."

"Ohh iya lupa. Selamat ulangtahun Jung Jaehyun sayang. Berdoa yang terbaik untukmu okay. I Love You." Yuta mengecup pipi Jaehyun yang membuat Jaehyun tersenyum senang. Saat Jaehyun melirik Taeyong, pemuda itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua.

"Okay. Thanks hyung juga terimakasih untuk coklatnya. Aku pulang dulu. Taeyong hyung, aku pamit, bye." Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jaehyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Yuta. Membuat Taeyong yang melihat itu, semakin ingin membunuh pemuda Jung itu.

"Taeyong, kok masih disitu?" Yuta menatap aneh pada Taeyong yang tak merubah posisinya semenjak pemuda itu pulang.

"Oh! Hmm ini." Taeyong mengulurkan coklat batangan yang terbungkus kertas berwarna kuning itu pada Yuta. Yuta mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengambil coklat itu.

"Itu hadiah valentine dariku. Semoga suka ya Yuta. Aku masuk dulu." Taeyong berjalan memasuki rumah yang berhadapan persis dengan rumah Yuta itu, meninggalkan Yuta yang masih saja menatap coklat ditangannya dengan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya Jaehyun tak memberikan hadiah valentine apa pun padaku."

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

.

.

# **HappyJaehyunDay**

Akhirnya jadi juga ff full(?) JaeYu ku haha :v

Maaf ya, bukannya update ff sebelah(?) malah update ff ini. Sebenernya ide ff ini muncul semalem, dan gara" ff ini juga ide buat ff yg lain jdi ngalir(?) gitu, maaf juga buat bang tiway disini hehe. Dan untuk ff sebelah menyusul ya aku updatenya ya hehe. Soalnya ya gitu gara" WB jdi idenya macet(?) ditambah kok ya aku tergoda sama subin victon, dan jdinya ku malah lebih milih fg'an(?) dibanding mikirin ff *dihajar.

And last, mind to review?

And So

# **HappyJungYoonOhDay**

# **HappyJungJaehyunDay**

# **HappyJeffreyDay**

# **HappyJayDay**

# **HappyCasperNCTDay** (?)

# **HappyDoyoungDay**

# **HappyJohhnyDay**

# **HappyJisungDay**

# **It'sLate** :v


End file.
